Drabbles
by BlackFox12
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around corporal punishment spanking . The first one is based on Amadis of Gaul; the second the legend of King Arthur
1. The Letter

**Drabbles 1**

**The Letter**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Amadis of Gaul and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Oriana sent Amadis a letter, breaking up with him, when she thought he was unfaithful to her. Even though she sent him another letter, asking for his forgiveness, she still feels guilty

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the book

**Author's Note:** This is the first in a series of drabbles centering around corporal punishment. I apologise for not keeping to the old-fashioned language of the book, but I hope any readers enjoy it anyway

* * *

Oriana sat down on her bed, watching as Amadis removed his sword and laid it and the belt on the floor, before turning his attention to Oriana. The obvious love in his eyes made her feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," Oriana said quietly.

Amadis frowned, looking quite puzzled. "What are you sorry for, my lady?" he asked.

Oriana stood up and walked over to him. "I accused you of being unfaithful to me, my love," she answered. "I made a terrible mistake – and caused you to desire death. If you'd died, I would never have forgiven myself."

Amadis took her hand and gently kissed it. "In the second letter you sent, you spoke of punishment."

Oriana nodded slightly. "Yes... I do deserve it."

"I would never desire to harm you." Amadis looked into Oriana's eyes. "But punishment is cleansing – and I believe you need that." He let go of her hand, and moved over to sit down on the bed.

Oriana lay herself across his lap, and Amadis raised her skirts, folding them over onto her back. Though he left her underwear alone, it didn't offer much protection as he started spanking her both hard and fast.

It didn't take long for Oriana to start crying. Once she did, Amadis stopped the spanking and let her up, hugging her tightly. "Do you feel better now?" he whispered in her ear.

Oriana nodded, reaching a hand behind her to rub at her stinging bottom. "Yes... Thank you."

**End**


	2. Hurt

**Drabbles 2**

**Hurt**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table; and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After Enid marries Geraint, she brings up her harsh words to him

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the book by Roger Lancelyn Green (see above for title)

**Author's Note:** This is the second in the series of drabbles. I've long been interested in the stories of King Arthur, and this is my first fic based around the legend

* * *

Enid couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before. It seemed like she'd been waiting her whole life for this moment.

But there was a cloud hanging over her happiness.

Geraint sat down next to her with barely a wince. He was more or less healed, but Enid could tell that he was still aching slightly from his wounds. She felt suddenly shy as Geraint reached out to smooth some hair out of her face.

Geraint paused. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Enid looked into his eyes. "I don't..." she started, then lowered her head and continued, "I should never have said what I did."

Geraint frowned. "I had forgotten that. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

Enid lowered her head. "I still feel guilty, my lord." She wished that she didn't. It felt like her words – and guilt about them – had created a wall between the two of them.

Geraint sat in silence for a moment. Then, he gently grasped Enid's wrists and pulled her across his knees. Though startled, Enid didn't struggle or protest as Geraint raised her skirts and pulled her underwear down.

The first smack took Enid's breath away. She started whimpering from the start, and it only took a couple of minutes for her to start sobbing. The moment she did, Geraint stopped the spanking and lifted her to her feet, cradling her gently. "I forgive you, Enid... I already forgave you. Is the guilt gone now? Are you absolved?"

Enid nodded tearfully, finally relaxing.

**End**


	3. Words

**Drabbles 3**

**Words**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Legend of King Arthur; and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After she heals him, Gareth punishes Linnet for the way she treated him

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the book

**Author's Note:** This is the third drabbleand my second King Arthur fic

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Linnet asked when Gareth woke up, leaning worriedly over him.

Gareth closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them again to look at Linnet. "We need to return to the King's court." He stood up slowly, wincing a little. "How many days is it to the tournament?"

"There is time enough for you to heal." Linnet looked closely at Gareth. "I... My lord, I have been no better than my sister. Though I spoke to you harshly and cruelly, you were always gentle and fair. I am truly sorry."

Gareth watched her closely - but Linnet couldn't meet his eyes. With a slight sigh, he took her hand and led her over to the bed. Seating himself, he pulled Linnet across his lap, lifted her skirts, and started spanking her hard and fast.

Linnet gasped and wriggled a little on his lap as the hard smacks continued. She wasn't trying to get away - but she was trying to ease the pain, at least a little.

It didn't take long for Linnet to start crying. When she did, Gareth let her up and held her close, stroking her hair. "I love you, my lady. I will fight this tournament for you."

Linnet relaxed against him, finally content.

**End**


End file.
